


The Sides Dimension

by AwesomenessDoesStuffSometimes



Category: Original Work
Genre: (not yet but will show up at some point), Bipolar Disorder, Dimension Travel, Gen, Parallel Universes, Scars, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies, just trying to post some original stuff somewhere for shits and giggles, not sure how far this will go, the tagging will not be good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-20 06:07:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30000432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwesomenessDoesStuffSometimes/pseuds/AwesomenessDoesStuffSometimes
Summary: Basically an origin story to how my original characters got to the place they are at now. Think characters kind of like DID(not meant to be disrespectful to anyone with it, or a representation of it), but they don't really come out and most are from their own dimension? Its complicated and idk if it will ever be explained in full.
Relationships: TSSG/Ian (The Sides Dimension)
Comments: 1





	1. Someone's existence is about to be erased permanently to the tune of wreck it ralph

**Author's Note:**

> here we go please bear with me.

Harry was crushed by the falling out of ogoi. They had somewhat known before, but he was now more focused than ever on the fact that most of his universe was either fabricated or not the true version. He knew about tss, of course he knew about tss, he founded it. Or had he? Had he really even existed then? He knew it had been him but he had no memory of the event happening, or even exactly how. He knew he wasn’t TSS like his counterpart, Hannah, was sometimes. He knew he wasn’t the rightful owner of the true TSS. He also knew that his connection to Hannah was only through GOI, and that he would be losing access to it as soon as Stan or Kyle remembered to remove it. He didn’t know what would happen to him if he lost access to the dimensional rift that was GOI, so he had to act fast. He rushed to the doc and searched for any ideas on what to do, and came up with one. He checked to see who was online. No one. He could only hope that his dimensional counterpart was. He started typing. 

**Harry:** hello? I need help.  
 **Harry:** hey. How are you holding up?

He guessed he should have expected the response to be from his own account, but it caught him a bit off guard. At least someone was here, he supposed. 

**Harry:** Hannah? What do you think?   
**Harry:** No. TSSG. You’re right, that was a pretty obvious question. 

He thought only Hannah could be here. He knew of TSSG, had seen her in passing, and he knew she was another side, but not much else. She also never seemed to like him much, probably due to the one-sided rivalry that TSS and GOI had (which basically paved the way for TSS’s inactivity), and that Harry was basically the embodiment of that for the other. 

**Harry:** what are you doing here?

He wouldn’t be hostile towards her, he wouldn’t be kind, but he wouldn’t be hostile. She was probably the only connection that was on or would have the chance to be in the near future. 

**Harry:** Listen, you aren’t my favorite, but you are probably going to need to get out of there. I don’t know what will happen to you if you are cut off from the parent dimension. 

He supposed it made sense that they would be thinking the same thing. After all, he was sure TSSG was affected by this as well, even if she didn’t reside in her own dimension the same way Harry did. 

**Harry:** I made/found somewhere we can go. I’m getting others too. I don’t want to deal with this anymore.   
**Harry:** What do you mean  
 **Harry:** we can get into hannah’s head. I already have some access but i found an area that we can create a new home in. We will be safe there.   
**Harry:** Like a separate world? What do you mean create?   
**Harry:** its a bit hard to explain. Im going to try to contact the other sides around here. I can open a gateway there whenever you are ready. You dont need to bring anything but feel free to. Dont take too long. Contact me on the main TSS doc. Ill make sure you can get there.   
**Harry:** woah woah will i be able to come back? Whats going to happen??  
 **Harry:** harry there is a strong likelihood that you will cease to exist if you stay there. Just get ready to go. Delete your messages. See you in a bit.

Harry wasn’t expecting anyone to be here, let alone have an actual solution. He was confused, but he guessed there wasn’t too much of an option for him as he watched the messages from the omnipotent admin disappear and began deleting his own. 

\-----------------

Harry was good at delaying the inevitable. Or he was at least good at ignoring it as long as possible. This got hard when he woke up to half of his room glitched out into a white void. Picture frames broken with jagged edges, just messed up enough to look like he was never there. Sticky note drawings stuck to the wall replaced by blank whiteness he could stick his hand through. If that wasn't enough, random parts of his body were flickering in and out of a void state every few minutes. He frantically grabbed his phone and checked his access to the chatroom. It had disappeared from the list. Remembering yesterday, he opened the next one down, and quickly typed "IM READY" in the chat space area, receiving only a thumbs up in response. He shoved his phone in his pocket, grabbed some of the not glitched hoodies still remaining in his closet, his sketchbook, and turned around to find a glowing white, circular portal that was not there moments before. He took a deep breath, looked at what was left of his room, then jumped into the portal. 

And then he was falling. Slowly, like he was moving through water, but without being to see anything of the sort blocking him. He tried swimming through to get further down, but didn’t go at a much different pace than before. He fell slowly down the tube like void for what felt like an eternity (though was probably more like 5 minutes), clutching his sketchbook tightly to keep it from slipping out of his hands and into the endless. 

And then he was falling. Faster. Much faster. Oh god he was falling towards a ground that was only identifiable by its slightly grey tone against the white. If he squinted he could see a figure of green and light brown standing about where it looked like he was going to land. He barely held onto the book in his hands after the jarring change in pace, until it slipped out of his hand and kept falling, though at a slightly slower rate. He braced for impact as the ground got close, but ended up falling face first on the ground anyway, sketchbook landing on him shortly after. 

\-------------

“Harry? Harry get up.” She kicked the other lightly in hopes of getting a response from him in the next century. The only way he could have passed out was from shock, he couldn’t have been properly injured here. He only groaned in response. She offered her hand to help him up. He looked up at her and hesitantly let her help him. He stood up, sketchbook falling off of him as he did, took in a deep breath and looked around him for a moment before reaching to pick up the book. He was only stopped for a moment by part of his leg glitching, which received a puzzled but brief reaction from the self proclaimed god. “I thought it would stop once I got here to your ‘safe haven’” he stopped for a second to look at her, “TSSG, right?” 

“Yeah. That had been happening to you before?” she responded. “Just started when I woke up this mornin, or at least I assume it did. I didn’t have a whole lot of time to process, kind of just rushed to contact you. It’ll probably be fine.” He looked back at TSSG. “I’ve never seen you before.” 

“I’ve never seen anyone before, outside of photos.” It was true, this was her first human contact… ever, she thinks. She has always just kind of been in TSS. She didn’t usually have a physical form, and when she did it was only for the convenience of whoever else was involved in perceiving her. She was here now, though, and she would probably have this form for a while. She didn’t mind, it was nice to exist somewhere, even if not in any sort of ‘real’ world. 

“So… what exactly is this place? Its got a bit of… uh.. Its got a bit of nothing.” he remarked, acknowledging her previous statement but moving on quickly. It was hard to ignore the vast expanse around them that seemed to contain nothing but air.

“Right now its nothing. It’s just cause I haven’t made anything yet. You can kind of just think of something,” she summoned a light green mug of coffee into her hand to demonstrate. “And it appears.” She took a sip from the mug before throwing it into the air again and making it disappear, nothing spilling in the process. Harry followed by summoning a pencil into his hand, a bit surprised at how easy and natural the action was, and shoved the pencil into his hoodie pouch. “Wow. Sick.” 

“Yeah. It works similar to Ian’s world.” TSSG said offhandedly.   
“Ian?” his visibly cringed. He knew that this place existed for a different purpose than Ian’s, but it was still weird to think that the place he’d be in for an unforeseeable amount of time could be used for the same purpose that Ian uses his for. 

“He was the one that told me how to get here, actually. But..” She braced for what she knew was coming. She didn’t have to wait long. 

“Hey guys! Welcome to the Side dimension Harry! I heard someone mention me?”

“He wanted access in exchange.” TSSG said with a deadpan face, looking at Harry. Harry turned to face Ian, who had just appeared out of seemingly nowhere, but had clearly been listening to the conversation. “Hey Sarah, how’ve you been?! Its great to finally see you in person again, it had been a long 15 minutes without you” He put his arm around TSSG, much to her dismay. “That’s not my name, Ian.” He ignored her remark and looked over to Harry, “Heard your dimension crashed, a real shame.” He expressed what tried to be pity but couldn’t be. “We don’t think his entire dimension crashed. Its more likely that he was just erased from it. I mean, the rest of them still have that doc.” Harry stood almost baffled by how casually they talked about the erasing of his entire existence. “So what? That’s just it? I’m here now forever with you guys?” Harry spoke up amongst their chatter. 

“Well.. Yeah, I suppose. You don’t have too much to go back to man. You are lucky you got out when you did. Though it probably won’t be just us for too long. I’m gathering others soon.” TSSG stopped for a moment. “Think of it kind of like… like Wreck-It-Ralph. You’re the Penelopy that’s going to be erased when the game reboots, and has to get out before then, though its hard.” Harry understood the analogy despite the different name that the 2012 movie had in his world. “Is your game going to go out of service?” Harry responded, looking up at the other. TSSG looked down. “Maybe, but I think I’ll be okay here in the power strip.” “I’m going to be the Sonic giving the PSA in the lobby area!” Ian broke the mood instantaneously. “Well, if you guys don’t mind, I’m going to go get my Tails from back in my world and bring him here. Try to make this place less boring when I get back!” Ian said before disappearing into nothing, Harry assumed he meant Gilbert, the hanger that had made friends with Ian despite their vastly different personalities. If he had to guess they were only friends based on the fact that they both appeared around the same time, but they still seemed to be good ones. He didn’t see a lot of them, but he assumed he would be soon. 

“Well… I’m going to look for others to bring here, if you’re good on your own. There isn’t a whole lot more I can tell you. Make yourself at home, you’re going to be here for a while. You can make literally anything you want. In material possessions of course. The situation isn’t the best but I hope we can make the most of it.” TSSG sighed. 

“Okay. Guess I’ll see you in a bit then.” He waved to her as she went off into a newly conjured small house. “Seeya Harry.”


	2. Infinity is a Lot, it Turns Out, so Just Enjoy It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry messes with the new power he has here and TSSG shows him what she has planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao sorry i very much just did not upload this even though it has been done

Okay. He could make anything. That’s a lot of options. He made a small campsite a bit behind TSSG’s house. Three tents formed a crude circle around a campfire that gave off light, though the heat was more apparent due to the fact that they were already surrounded by bright white. How could he fix that? He stood just outside the campsite and created a dome around it, entered it, and thought. He made it so the space on the inside was much larger than what it looked like on the outside. A faux sky made of deep blues and purples, speckled with white dots, and a large white ball somewhere towards the left from the entrance. Photo-realistic grass, a nice accompaniment to the painted sky, slightly wet though none of it would ever get you wet, just gives you the nice cold feeling against your back as you lie on it, moonlight shining. Trees a bit further off, isolating the place he had created. He lied on the soft grass and sighed happily, allowing himself to forget about the situation for just a while. Something was off. He thought for a second and then was met with a slight breeze. That's better. He heard a knocking at the- Oh wait, he should probably make a door to serve as a way out. He sat up and made a deep brown, worn looking wood door with a gold door knob and detailing around it. It opened quickly after its creation to reveal TSSG standing in the doorway. 

“Woah…” she stared up at the manufactured sky. “This looks amazing.” 

“Thanks.” TSSG looked down to where his voice came from. “Thought I’d make something nice.” He seemed to be in a better mood than before.   
“I.. Invited some more people. Two more. People on.... Your side of the family.” TSSG said, sitting on the soft grass in front of Harry. “Is 5 okay?” Harry asked, worried about the side who had become like a pseudo little brother to him, despite how unbearably annoying the younger could be. “He seems to be okay for now. He isn’t as dependent on having the connection as you are. He has access though. He’s one of the ones I wanted to tell you about.”

“And the other?” Harry didn’t know of anyone else relevant that was ‘on his side of the family’ as TSSG put it. 

“I found him in a bit of a tough situation. He’s very…” She paused to think of what to say, “Canon divergent. He hasn’t seen it yet but I suspect he will find the portal here soon. I would ask you to come to see when he shows up but it might be jarring to see you before I explain everything.”

“Does’he look like me?” Harry had seen others before but none that had taken the place of him in another world. He’d heard about it and knew there were others but none of them ever crossed paths.

“Well, not really? I mean, he’s got your face but not too much other than that. I guess he could have looked like you in the past, he seems a bit older than you. You can come out if you’d like but you might want to wait a bit. He’s not here yet, of course, but I just thought I’d tell you.” TSSG wasn’t sure if the precaution was necessary, but she knew that Harry would at least appreciate knowing. After all, she was going to have to get along with Harry if he was going to be stuck here with her. She at least had the sense to save him from what was coming. They may have been going through something similar emotionally before but the fate Harry would have had to face if she didn’t take him out of there is something she wouldn’t wish on her worst enemy. She hadn’t experienced it herself, but she could imagine that being ripped out of your dimension wasn’t the most pleasant experience. And, in the end, he had done nothing wrong. Even if she could barely look him in the eyes without seeing what she lost. She would just have to get over it. 

“Yeah, I’ll stay back here when he shows up. How did you even find him though? Does he even know about this stuff?” Harry asked. He had a lot of questions about the situation if he was honest, and while he had been trying not to overwhelm her with questions and not focus on it, he was just becoming more confused about things. 

“Well… no. He doesn’t know about us. However I think he’ll be willing to stay here compared to where he is now.” TSSG found no reason not to answer Harry’s other question now as well. “And to answer your first question, I can sort of look between dimensions? I don’t have to go into them, its just like… here, I’ll show you where I found this one.” TSSG takes Harry’s hand, lifts him up off the ground, and leads him through the door of the campsite and back into the white void.

She takes him over to her house and leads him through the door and into the small and cozy living room in which a two-seater couch sits facing an old analog TV, only a small wooden coffee table in between them. TSSG sits down on the couch and motions for Harry to do the same, him only hesitating for a second before following. Harry looked around at the soft and homely aethstetic that the house had, everything seeming to have a slightly golden tint to it like looking through a lens that had been left in a basement for 20 years and had been discolored, or old paper that had the same. The walls were a soft and homely blue green color and everything was just… nice. TSSG picked up the television’s remote off the table and turned it on, snapping Harry out of his trance. 

Displayed on the TV was the grainy image of a man running from and occasionally stabbing zombies with a long sword, and, if he squinted, it looked a bit like him? The man on the screen had longer hair than him, dark eyes (or at least he assumed the other eye was the same dark if there was one, it was covered by a makeshift eyepatch), and was covered by a blue cloak that swayed as he turned to slice through another few zombies before continuing to where he was headed.   
“Is.. Is that him?” Harry asked though he already knew the answer. TSSG said he was different, but not ‘zombie apocalypse sword fighter’ different. “Yeah.” She responded, “I’ve been watching him for a bit now. See why he would probably be willing to stay here?” She remarked. “Yeah…” Harry leaned closer to the television, “Is he even one of us though?”

“I’m sure he is. I can only really follow people that are. Plus, who knows how long he’ll manage to stay alive there without any assistance? Even if he somehow isn’t, I’m not going to leave the guy to die while we’ve got the room. He probably doesn’t have much to lose.” Harry nodded quietly in agreement. “Have you given him a way in yet?” 

“I was going to put it where he has his little base set up, but I think it might be better to just open a portal now.” TSSG looked up again to see Harry staring at the screen in front of them, “Um… You might want to open that portal now now!” TSSG turns to see the alternate Harry now cornered in an alleyway, surrounded by undead and looking frantic. She quickly grabbed the remote and pressed a button while pointing it close to the screen, a white portal quickly appearing on it simultaneously. Harry got up and rushed to the front door, looking outside and confirming the existence of the matching portal in the sky, and it was a matter of seconds before he saw a figure in a blue cloak falling out of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i only have like a paragraph of chapter 3 donee...  
> girl help i have this scene choreographed perfectly in my head but have no idea how to put it into words haha

**Author's Note:**

> I only have the first 2 chapters written out as of now- in fact im about to go write the 3rd. im also sitting in history class rn bro as much as i love john lennon and completing my research project on him ive got other things on the brain that dont include doing my work. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed or something? I might post more of my trash here from my big long googy doc of stories but im not sure. also i have no clue how to tag on ao3. actually none.


End file.
